


Queers, Freaks, and Weirdos

by JBMcDragon



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBMcDragon/pseuds/JBMcDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot is absolutely positive that, no matter what Parker says, attempting to sub for her and Hardison is a really, really bad idea. Sex with friends is complicated, threesomes are complicated, and he's just not submissive. Hardison even agrees with him on all points. Besides, Eliot knows that only queers, freaks, and weirdos have that kind of sex, and he's not any of those.</p><p>But he's safer than whoever they might meet online and bring home, and he does trust them, and it might be awkward as all hell, but he's willing to try at least once.</p><p>And maybe once more after that. Curiosity never hurt anyone, right?</p><p>**EDIT: This was the seed of a much bigger story.</p><p>The novel that this spawned has hit the bookshelves. I'm taking this fic down, because I don't ever want someone coming after me. Legally, they're different enough that it shouldn't happen, but... If you're interested, hit up jbmcdonald dot com. You'll find the novel there! If you'd just like to read the fic, you can email me at jbmcdragon at gmail dot com, and I'll happily send it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queers, Freaks, and Weirdos

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: this story gave me the idea for a novel, which will see publication July 10. Consequently, this will be taken down pretty quick. You can check out my livejournal (this user name!) for more info!

I love you all, but this story has been taken down so my novel may live. You can email me about it at jbmcdragon at gmail!


End file.
